


"I Don't Want You." / "You Broke Him."

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: “I don’t want you” He sobs, and there is nothing Wilbur can do, because his little brother is hurting in ways Wilbur can’t explain. “I want Tubbo. Please -” A choked sob releases him. “Where is he?”......“You broke him.” Techno spat without looking up from his pickaxe.Wilbur raged, who was Techno to say that to him? "Say that again to my face."“You broke my brother.” Techno spat again, this time looking Wilbur directly in his eyes.Wilbur snapped. “Hey Dickhead, he’s my brother too”I RECOMMEND READING "War Happened" FIRST IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 146
Kudos: 1085





	1. "I Don't Want You."

**Author's Note:**

> So,I hope you guys enjoy this because I really genuinely enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> See you at the end!
> 
> IF YOU HAVENT I RECOMMEND READING "War Happened" FIRST IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want you” He sobs, and there is nothing Wilbur can do, because his little brother is hurting in ways Wilbur can’t explain. “I want Tubbo. Please -” A choked sob releases him. “Where is he?”

His vision tunneled in, he barely stumbled to the ground - his leg seared, maybe he could've sat on the bed. He could only see a faint outline of what was around him now, black spots covering most of his vision. He could feel himself sinking again - fading away from reality as he took slow breaths. 

His eyes turned blurry as his mind started fogging up and filling with cotton swabs. He faintly heard his brothers mining down in the cavern below, he tried to stick onto that. He couldn’t - he couldn’t leave again. He was trying so hard to stay in the present, but as his ears began to ring, it was clear that the events of the past week had caught up to him. He felt as though he was reliving it all over again, running away with Wilbur, building a nation. 

His vision swam, tears pooling in his eyes. His arms clutched the sides of his head - he could hear him. 

“Go away.” He mumbled. 

He choked on his own breath, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He clutched his head harder as his heart rate sped up. 

“Go away -” He sobbed. 

_He was back on the battlefield. There was an explosion. He heard yelling - who was that? It was Tommy. His own house was blown to bits and pieces. He had to run. The floor was falling out from beneath him. He had to run. He could see everything moving at a rapid pace around him. His ears were ringing, his eyes stung, he could feel blood on his arm. He had to run - why wasn’t he running? He couldn’t move his legs. Was he stuck under something? A chair? A piece of falling debris? He couldn’t - he couldn’t move, his arm was bleeding more - he couldn’t hear - why couldn’t he move?_

His hands wiped his eyes, but he couldn’t see. His palms were sweaty, his breathing was ragged. He took in a few loud gasps, and put his hands back on his ears. He pulled his legs closer to his chest no matter how much it hurt his injured one. 

“Please stop. Please -” His own choked sobs cut him off. 

_”As my first decree as the emperor of L’manberg, I formally revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit.”  
“No, no - Please.”  
”Tommy we have to go. Tommy! It’s not safe here Toms.”  
No - No! What about Tubbo?”  
”We’ll come back for him later  
No! Tubbo, no!_

____

____

__“No. No -” Violent footsteps could be heard going up the stairs. “No. No!” He had grabbed his own hair trying to get himself out of this nightmare._ _

__An arm shook his shoulder, a hand rested on his face. He smelt of fire, and deep caves._ _

__“No, no!” He thrashed against the body._ _

__“Tommy,” A posh british accent - an eerily familiar soothing voice - popped into his head. “Tommy, you have to come back.”_ _

__This isn’t. Where was Tubbo? He needed -_ _

__He needed Tubbo back._ _

__“Tommy - really, you need to come back to me.”_ _

__Who was that talking? It wasn’t Tubbo._ _

__He squirmed again - he couldn’t be near this person, they would hurt him. They would hurt him -_ _

__“Toms, I need you to listen to me. My name is Wilbur, I am your older brother. You are safe. We are in a home in the mountains. You are safe. You need to come back Tommy, I am waiting for you. Wilbur is worried about you.” The voice started to get more familiar._ _

__His eyes flashed open and his arms flailed around frantically -_ _

__He couldn’t recognize whoever was kneeling down in front of him._ _

__“Hey - hey. Toms, you gotta relax. I’m here. I can keep you safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you, it's all over. You’re gonna be okay.”_ _

__“No no -” Tommy practically screamed trying to get out of this stranger’s hold. “I don’t want you!”_ _

__Wilbur looked at Tommy shocked. What did he - what did he just say?_ _

__“I don’t want you” He sobs, and there is nothing Wilbur can do, because his little brother is hurting in ways Wilbur can’t explain. “I want Tubbo. Please -” A choked sob releases him. “Where is he?”_ _

__“Oh - oh, Toms.” Wilbur stated softly, “I’m so sorry.”_ _

__More choked sobs, bright tear-filled eyes. “Where is he - where’s Tubbo? I just want - where is he? I need him - I - I”_ _

__“Tommy - hey,” Wilbur spoke as softly as he could, “I’m so sorry Toms. Tubbo - uh, Tubbo isn’t here right now. He is busy, I know that he would usually be here, and that he is always here with you, but Tubbo isn’t right now, okay. Tubbo is somewhere else, I am here though. Do you know who I am?”_ _

__A soft shake of blonde hair in the midst of a choked cry._ _

__“Hey Toms, I’m Wilbur. I’m your older brother. Your other brother Techno is downstairs right now, do you want him?”_ _

__Another small shake from Tommy._ _

__“I know you may not recognize me right now, but I was with you too. I came and got you. I was there in the war. I was by your side. I know that I wasn’t there when your house blew up, but I came right after. You have been staying with me since, my name is Wilbur. Tommy, you know me.” Wilbur was trying his hardest to calm Tommy down, but he always had Tubbo too. There was not much he could do when Tommy went into one of his flashbacks, sometimes he could come back completely fine - but shaken up, and sometimes, like that night, Tommy came out of his stupor not recognizing anyone around him._ _

__“Wil?” A small voice shook him from his thoughts._ _

__“Yes, Toms,” Wilbur was so beyond relieved that Tommy finally recognized him. “I’m here, it's okay.”_ _

__Wilbur quietly pulled the younger into his chest, now that Tommy was okay with touch, and rocked him back and forth. Gently scratching his scalp, Wilbur tried to bring any sort of comfort he could to the boy._ _

__Wilbur silently shushed the boy, continuously scratching through his hair, as the blonde whimpered into his chest. “It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you. Wilbur’s got you.”_ _

__“Where is he?” He stated his face still buried in Wilbur’s chest._ _

__“I’m not sure, Toms. I’m sorry.” Wilbur gently murmured into the boy's hair._ _

__“S’okay. I just -” A small choked cry. “I wish he was here.”_ _

__“I know. I do too, Tommy. I am going to get him back okay?” Wilbur soothingly rubbed the boy’s back._ _

__A slow nod from Tommy answered him._ _

__“Are you tired Toms?”_ _

__Another slower nod._ _

__“That’s okay, I can bring you to bed.”_ _

__One last nod. A small sigh came from the boy’s lips as Wilbur carefully stood up, and carried the much too small blonde to Wilbur’s bed._ _

__“Hey - hey,” Wilbur started looking down at the teen who still dug his head deeper into Wilbur’s chest. “Are you gonna let go?”_ _

__A weak shake of his head. A small, “M’sorry.”_ _

__“No, no,” Wilbur breathily laughed. “It’s okay Tommy. I will stay with you as long as you need Toms.”_ _

__Wilbur could hear the blonde let out a relieved sigh. As the blue-eyed teen let his grip on Wilbur’s shirt loosen a bit._ _

__“I’ll always be here for you Toms. Don’t forget that.” He mumbled into Tommy’s hair as he laid them both down._ _

__Wilbur played with Tommy’s hair, and held him close until they both fell asleep. If Wilbur could do anything, it would be to take his little brother’s pain away. It killed him to see Tommy tattered, and in pieces, but as of now, the best he could do was try to make the pain a little more bearable._ _

__As Wilbur shut his eyes to the sound of Tommy’s evened breathing, he missed the dirty look a very pissed-off Technoblade gave him. He wasn’t going to stand his little brother hurting, for another day. He was going to do something about it._ _


	2. "You Broke Him."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You broke him.” Techno spat without looking up from his pickaxe.   
> Wilbur raged, who was Techno to say that to him? "Say that again to my face."   
> “You broke my brother.” Techno spat again, this time looking Wilbur directly in his eyes.   
> Wilbur snapped. “Hey Dickhead, he’s my brother too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS LIKE I PROMISED
> 
> IM GONNA SLEEP NOW 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Wilbur awoke around 3 or 4 am that morning, to the faint sound of mining beneath him. 

Had Techno been up all night? 

Filled with a sudden need to check on his brother, he carefully moved around Tommy, as to not wake him. He set Tommy’s head softly on the pillow, as Tommy hugged it tightly - and Wilbur’s heart clenched. 

He really didn’t want to leave Tommy, especially after what happened last night, but he had to go check on Techno. His brother had a habit of staying up late too many nights in a row. 

As he entered the cavern below their small home, he felt the hostility in the air. As he made his way down to Techno, he could feel as though he could cut the tension with a knife. 

“Hey Tech, have you been mining all night -” Wilbur was cut off by Techno’s sharp voice. 

“You broke him.” Techno spat without looking up from his pickaxe.

Wilbur raged, who was Techno to say that to him? "Say that again to my face." 

“You broke my brother.” Techno spat again, this time looking Wilbur directly in his eyes. 

Wilbur snapped. “Hey Dickhead, he’s my brother too” 

“Don't be like that." Techno growled, seemingly going back to mining. "You don't get to act like you’re some shiny, great, older brother of the year!” 

“At least I came back! Unlike you!" Wilbur hissed loudly, smacking his hand against the cave roof. 

Techno didn't give up, “He didn’t want us to come back! He wanted to live his own life! Even if it broke us, we let him leave!” 

“It’s not like I went looking for him! I just found him Tech!” The brunette tried to defend himself. 

“It doesn't matter how, you should’ve left!” Techno jabbed again. 

“Don't you think I tried? Could you have done that? Looked your baby brother in the eyes and abandon him? I remember what you were like when he left, do you?" 

A tired hand ran through Wilbur's hair. Who did Techno think he was? He wasn't here when Dream tortured the poor boy, or when Tommy felt unsafe, or unwanted. He wasn't there for any of that. 

"I was doing better than you ever were! He was clearly doing better off without you too!" 

A few small tears ran down Wilbur's face as he reminisced about him and his little brother's reunion. "You should've seen him Techno! He was so tall, and his hair had grown out, and his smile had gotten even brighter. He grew up without me, and I couldn't let him go again! You wouldn't have left either Techno, don't pretend you would've." 

"I would've if I was actively hurting him! Do you think that your the only one affected by the fact that he left? Phil cried for hours after MCC! We couldn't beleive that he had been towering over us, or that he let his posture get so bad, or that he had finally grown into his huge-ass hands! We saw the bags under his eyes! Do you think that we missed the bruises on his arms, or the cuts on his legs? I couldn't stand not being there for him!" Techno's throat was now clogged with tears too. "I wished for nights and nights and nights, that I could go back and prevent him from leaving, that I could go back and protect him from the monsters of the Dream SMP. Wilbur, we had to watch him willingly go back into that server. He walked in that portal, holding your hand, while all I could do was stand there and wish that I was going back with him, because you let Dream hurt him!" 

"I couldn't kill him Techno! Dream took Tommy in when he left us! He gave Tommy a family, and as much as I am not ready to admit it, Dream was there when I wasn't. Tommy would never be able to look me in the eyes again, if I killed him. And I couldn't if I tried Techno, you know that! He is better than Tommy at fighting, there is no way in hell that I could scratch him!" 

"You Broke Him! You know, Everyday since MCC, I've wished that it was me who went through that portal with him instead of you!" Angry tears ran down Techno's face as he screamed. 

"Why Technoblade? Just spit it out!" Wilbur couldn't beleive this, did Techno really think he was that incapable as a brother? 

"Because you're a shit brother!"

Wilbur's blood ran cold. 

He felt himself feel the need to say this once again that night, "Say that again. To my face." 

Techno threw his pickaxe to the floor - "You're. A. Shit. Brother." 

"What?" Wilbur couldn't think of anything else to say. No snarky reply or come back, because Technoblade was right. It should've been someone else. Someone who could help and protect Tommy. 

"You don't get to talk. You led him into a war Wilbur. People get hurt in wars. People DIE in wars. You gave him PTSD, and trauma that he will never escape for the rest of his life. You let him watch his best friend suffer. You let Dream choke him out, and slash him up, and break his legs, and shoot an arrow at his heart." 

" Techno-" 

"Then you put him as your second in command, where you knew he would be at the forefront of every battle. You gave him the most responsibility, and let him duel someone who is way better at the bow than him, and you put him in charge when you were gone, and you hurt him." Techno was listing the reason's on his fingers now, completely forgetting about mining. 

"Tech-"

"You never let him be a kid! If you thought he grew up while you were gone, then you are in for an awakening my friend, because that kid upstairs had to go to war with some of his closest friends! He doesn't get to play tag with Tubbo, or go on adventures, or climb trees like he used to! He doesn't get to be that ray of sunshine that we found eight years ago, Wilbur. And it's your fault. So, I will rephrase again. Wilbur, you are a shit brother, because clearly you didn't care enough to stop any of this." He spat getting louder and louder, until - 

"Techno" A small, higher-pitched voice came from behind the two men. 

They both looked back at their distraught baby brother. The two felt like they were 18 again, and one of them had done something stupid, and woke Tommy up. They felt like they were fighting with Phil until Tommy snapped, and bawled until his eyes were dry. 

They felt awful. 

Wilbur broke the silence, “You shouldn’t be walking on that leg.” 

“You two were being really loud.” The tall blonde rubbed his eyes, as he made his way downstairs, completely ignoring the brunette's previous comment. Techno didn’t miss the way Tommy flinched every time he put weight on his right leg. 

“I’m sorry Toms.” Techno rubbed the back of his neck. 

“S’okay. I was worried without you two there anyways.” Wilbur and Techno shared a worried look - they shouldn’t have left Tommy alone. 

The teen came down, and to both of the mens’ surprise, wrapped his arms around Techno and slightly bent down to bury his head into Techno’s shoulder. 

“Hey - hey, you okay Tommy?” Techno asked, worried. 

“Mhm.” Tommy mumbled from Techno’s shoulder. “Tired.” 

“You wanna go back to bed?” 

A quick nod from the blonde confirmed Techno’s suspicions. 

“Come.” Tommy demanded. 

“What -” Techno started, confused. 

“We’ll come with you Toms.” Wilbur assured the boy, as he shot Techno a look. 

_Tommy needed them so that he could fall back asleep._

“Come on Tech, we gotta help him up the stairs.” 

So up the stairs they went, and as the three situated comfortably on the large bed - Techno and Wilbur spread apart on opposite sides of the bed, with Tommy sprawled across the two, his head in Wilbur’s lap, and his feet in Techno’s - they tried to help Tommy fall back asleep. 

Wilbur gently scratched Tommy’s head, and ran his hand through the teen’s hair, while Techno soothingly rubbed his legs. 

Only once Tommy’s breathing had evened out, one of them had the courage to speak. 

“I did it all for him, you know?” 

Techno looked up to see Wilbur looking thoughtfully at Tommy. 

“He didn’t feel safe in Dream SMP. I just wanted to set up an area that was separate. We wanted peace - and - and” He choked on a few tears hidden in his throat. “Then Dream declared war, and you know Tommy.” 

Wilbur let out a breathy laugh. 

“He was too stubborn. He didn’t want to give up the place that was his safe space - besides the meadow.” Another breathy laugh. “I’ll have to show you the meadow. It - it was all for him. I never wanted this to happen.” 

Techno reluctantly answered, looking at his little brother’s face as his vision blurred with tears. “I know.” He let out a sigh, “It always is for him isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the bro's a good ole fight so that now they could see eye to eye. Aren't I great? Haha - no - anyways: 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and as always leave your comments below, I love to read them, and I will see you either tomorrow or the next day - 
> 
> See Yah! (I just love Fundy's outro man)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh... the next chapter will be up in less than an hour. 
> 
> If you liked it, or have any comments at all, tell me down below, and I hope you enjoyed, 
> 
> See you in a bit!!


End file.
